murderminersfandomcom-20200215-history
Infected (Player)
Infected Players are players who have become zombies. If a player is killed by an infected player, that player will respawn as an infected player. Infected Players only appear in games that have the "Infected" variable turned on. Such games are listed as "infection" in the lobby browser. Infected players are somewhat similar to the AI Zombies. They cannot use or carry weapons or grenades. Instead, they use their claws and tentacle to fight. Zombies can also devour dead players to boost their stats and gain bonuses. Zombies players have orange-colored names on the scoreboard. Armaments Claws An infected's claws are their main weapon. They are capable of killing a human in a single attack, and have quite a bit of "lunge distance". Holding the Alt-fire button causes the player to make a series of very fast claw attacks, which are better for digging or breaking blocks. Tentacle An infected's tentacle works something like a utility weapon for the infected. It is functionally identical to the hookshot, only appearing different. Zombies can use their tentacles to climb to high places, pull humans out of safety, or travel quickly along uneven terrain. Mechanics Defense Infected players are lacking in defense. They lack shields, making them vulnerable to headshot weapons like the Pistol and Battle Rifle. Movement Infected players move just as fast as uninfected players, and can sprint. Their tentacles give them all the movement options that a human possesses with a hookshot. Infected players can also sprint just as well as humans, but cannot dash. Radar Zombies can press the alt-fire key to see their radar for a few seconds. This causes the infected to emit noise, alerting nearby humans to its presence. Zombie Level A player's Zombie Level is displayed below the health bar. By devouring the corpses of uninfected players, you can increase your zombie level, boosting your health, speed, and other stats. To devour a corpse, walk up to it and hold the Interact button. Strategies * The human's primary advantage over the infected is range. A single headshot can kill you with most weapons. Avoid wide-open terrain and long, open hallways that do not provide cover. Zombies excel in close quarters. * Teamwork is essential as a zombie. It is much harder to fight two zombies at once than to fight them one at a time. If a human is proving difficult to kill, try working together with the other zombies. * Remember that you can break blocks very quickly as a zombie. If your game has block editing enabled, you can try tunneling through walls, ceilings, and floors to surprise the humans from new angles. * Your tentacle is a very valuable tool. Use it to quickly get behind or above the humans, setting you up for a quick attack. It can also be used to pull humans to you - useful if the humans are taking refuge on a high ledge. * Devour corpses whenever you get a chance. Doing so grants bonuses like increased health, faster tentacle recharge, and quicker radar cooldown. Corpses disappear after a few seconds, so get to them as quickly as possible. * If you are having trouble finding humans, there is a good chance that they have buried themselves or dug their way out of the map. Use your radar and digging abilities to find them.